


Entwining Hearts

by pinkyblues



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyblues/pseuds/pinkyblues
Summary: Self-indulgent AU where Riku and Sora participate in the Crimson Doubles, and the boys are minor gay disasters.





	Entwining Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely specific AU and I apologise. For Kh only fans, just know that sparrows = space motorcycles, and ghosts are floating diamond friends that are a cross between Siri and Baymax. For Destiny only fans, just ignore the fact that I put two people on one (1) sparrow.

Sora yelps as he rolls behind a pillar for cover, feeling the bullets tear through the tail of his cloak. The crucible was never really his arena, but Shaxx was offering an exotic sparrow based on the model Bast used when he won the league. Any racing enthusiast worth their salt would already be trying to get their hands on it, and Sora was worried about getting enough tokens in time. Riku had readily agreed to be his partner for the Crimson Doubles, and Sora knows the other is interested in the bow Shaxx was offering.

Their first match in the Crimson Doubles is against an arc wielding warlock and her titan partner. It quickly became clear the pair were well familiar with each other, although the titan occasionally strayed too far from his partner. Their sync had Riku and Sora learning quickly, staying close and pulling each other out of the paths of grenades and chain lighting. The warlock was a formidable opponent, and her aim with both her rifle and arc melee were equally deadly and accurate. Her titan partner was slower, preferring heavy hits and a close range shotgun. The two fought cautiously, taking down the titan that rushed at them before focusing on the warlock, with Sora laying covering fire while Riku charged close to disarm her.

Their first loss of the day happened when they went against two hunters. At first glance, the main threat appeared to be the quick footed blonde who swapped so quickly between Sturm and Drang he almost appeared to be dual wielding. But as the match drew to a sudden death round, they were caught off-guard by a well-placed tether from the dark haired hunter and the round ended with several well placed shots of her side arm fired mid-air. 

Their last match was against another pair of hunters, a fiery gunslinger that applied liberal use of solar grenades; and his partner who had deadly accuracy with Luna’s howl and a claymore that was definitely not vanguard-regulated. They only barely won that match, Riku leaving the protection of his Ward of Dawn and unsheathing Braveheart in a deadly clash of swords; While Sora launched himself from cover to aim his Golden Gun at the red-haired hunter. They are both exhausted after the match, and wordlessly agree to leave the queue and visit the tower. 

He bounces excitedly when they land at the tower, rushing to Shaxx while Riku visited Tess to decrypt an engram he found. He quickly exchanges the tokens for the sparrow and almost squeals when his ghost confirms the transaction. Sparrows have been long since banned in the rebuilt tower after a few misguided attempts by Cayde-6, but Sora knew of a good spot near the EDZ with enough space to test out his new ride. He turns and makes a sprint to the hangar for his ship, barely hearing Shaxx commend their performance in the crimson doubles arena. 

\---

He lands heavily on the damp EDZ soil, excitedly asking his ghost, Bumpis to load up the sparrow. There is a brief moment of awe as he takes in the clean lines and elegant design before he hops on, whooping at the speed when he hits the boost. The sparrow handles like a dream, turning tight corners beautifully and reaching speeds that blur the passing trees. He does a few laps before noticing a flicker in the corner of his eye, the familiar figure Riku landing in the clearing at the edge of the forest. He slows his speed and drifts the sparrow over, unlatching his helmet as he approaches.

“Riku!” he greets “Did you get the bow?”

“Not.. exactly,” he shuffles, before looking at his ghost Komory, who transmats box into his hands. “got something for you”

The box is surprisingly heavy for its unassuming size and wrapped in bright red paper. Sora is charmed by the thought of wrapping paper, a rarity in an era where items were digitized and transmatted for storage. He plucks at the corners until the paper falls off and rests the box on top of his sparrow as he eases the lid off. Inside is a ghost shell, elegantly curved and decorated with twisting leaves and vines. He picks it up and turns it over to admire the pattern while Bumpis scans the shell, humming a cheerful tone when the shell registers as compatible. He watches his ghost load up into the new shell, the corners twisting and stretching. It was a slight shame, Sora thought, he would miss the familiar blue and pink shell. 

Riku notes his furrowed brow and is immediately concerned “Is he ok?”

“Yeah!” Sora grins. “Maybe I’ll put a shader on later, but he looks great. Thanks Riku. Did you get this from Shaxx?”

“Tess found it in the Engram. The description made me think of you” Riku is steadily refusing to meet his eyes, and Sora notes a faint blush across his cheek. Curious, he loads up his inventory to read the description.

“For ghosts who find fulfilment in ties that bind’’ he reads out loud, watching as the blush on Riku’s face spread to the tips of his ears. Sora can feel a similar flush reddening his cheeks, and is about to ask what Riku means, before both their ghosts beep with the signal of an incoming message. 

The light on both their ghosts flickers, receiving news of a Fallen barge approaching. Devrim was sending a request for help to all nearby Guardians. His gaze flicks down to his new sparrow, an idea forming in his mind.

“Want to try out my new ride and stop a glimmer drill?”

“As long as you don’t crash us. Our ghosts don’t need the extra work of fixing broken bones”

“That was one time!” He grumbles, shifting forward to make room on his sparrow. 

Riku settles behind him, and Sora can feel his weight and warmth through their combined armour. He waits for Riku to fit his arms around his waist before launching off, both of them unaware of the rose petals that trail behind the sparrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway if you made it this far please come to [ my twitter ](https://twitter.com/pinkybnu) and yell with me about how Soul Eater would totally be made from ahamkara bone. Also the other doubles pairs are supposed to be KH characters sorry for the obscurity.


End file.
